HeartVision Song Contest 5
|presenters = Alessio Bernabei Federico Russo |opening = Semi-final 1: "Nessun grado di separazione" performed by Francesca Michielin" Semi-final 2: LP performing his song "Muddy Waters" " Final:'LP performing his song "Lost On You" |exsupervisor = |host = RAI |interval = | entries = 43 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 5 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Gabriela Gunčíková Černý anděl |nex = |pre = }}'HeartVision Song Contest 5, often referred to as HVSC 5, will be the fourth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Italy due to their victory in the 4th edition. Winner was after a big exciting show Gabriela Gunčíková with her song "Černý anděl" she reached 183 points. At the second place represent by Dua Lipa with her song "Hotter Then Hell",she reached 161 points and on 3rd place was represent Astrid S,they reached 151 points. While , , completed the top six of the edition. Location Italy (Italian: Italia iˈtaːlja ( listen)), officially the Italian Republic (Italian: Repubblica Italiana),is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. Located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Italy covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate or Mediterranean climate; due to its shape, it is often referred to in Italy as lo Stivale (the Boot). With 61 million inhabitants, it is the third most populous EU member state. Since classical times, ancient Phoenicians and Greeks, Etruscans, and Celts have inhabited the south, centre and north of the Italian Peninsula respectively, with various Italic peoples dispersed throughout Italy alongside other ancient Italian tribes and Greek, Carthaginian, and Phoenician colonies. The Italic tribe known as the Latins formed the Roman Kingdom, which eventually spread throughout Italy, assimilating and conquering other nearby civilizations and forming the Roman Republic. Rome ultimately emerged as the dominant power, conquering much of the ancient world and becoming the leading cultural, political, and religious centre of Western civilisation. The legacy of the Roman Empire is widespread and can be observed in the global distribution of civilian law, republican governments, Christianity and the Latin script Bidding phase Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 10th September 2016 at the Rome. The six pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating Countries Returning Artists Three artist returned after having previously in the contest. Ira Losco returned after previously Malta in HVSC#3,finishing 13th in the grand final with the song "Chameleon". Malou returned after previously Greece in HVSC#2,finishing 12th in the semi-final with the song "Des Me". Dua Lipa returned after previously Kosovo in HVSC#3,finishing 6th in the grand final with the song "Be The One". Results Semi-final 1 *This semi final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi-final 1 recap *Scoreboard *: Qualified Semi-final 2 *This semi final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi-final 2 recap *Scoreboard *: Qualified Grand Final participating The finalists were: #the big 6: Aland,Bulgaria,Italy,Kosovo,Sweden,Ukraine #the top ten countries from the first semi-final #the top ten countries from the second-semi final #Grand Final recap #Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Other Countries Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active HBU Members # : RTSH announced on 8 September 2016 that Albania would not participate in the contest. # : DR announced on 10 September 2016 that Denmark would not participate in the contest. # : KAZAK TV announced the witdrawn from the edition,The HoD will change country. # : 1FLTV announced the witdrawn from the edition,The HoD will change country. # : TBD # : TBD Category:HeartVision Song Contest